No More Secrets
by KupoWrath
Summary: What will happen when the secret of love and lust finally comes out? One-shot, Lemon, Yaoi, PWP, RikuxSora, Mentions of RikuxKairi


**A/N:** Well I don't know what has come over me, but all of the sudden I wanted to write a steamy smex filled one shot… And guess what, I did! And you know what else? …. Come closer, it's a secret… Closer… …. YOU GET TO READ IT!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Hell, I don't even own the bed they're having sex in, though that would be awesome… All I own is my own sick, perverted mind and even then I'm just renting it…

**Summary:** What will happen when the secret of love and lust finally comes out? One-shot, Lemon, Yaoi, PWP, RikuxSora, Mentions of RikuxKairi

**Warnings**: Extreme sexual situations between to male characters

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"God Kairi, I swear you can be such a bitch sometimes…" A silver haired teen yanked his arm away from the clenching fingers of Kairi, a fellow student.

"What are you trying to say Riku? Do you not want me anymore?" Her blue eyes fill up with tears. She knew this day was going to come, but is she stupid for hoping it never would?

Riku sighed, his hand running softly through his hair in slight frustration. She was just a replacement for _him_, what with her blue eyes and brown hair, but it wasn't working anymore.

"You knew what this was before we even started dating. You know who I love, and you know that it's not you." He glanced around, thankful it was between classes. Kairi's hand's balled into fists, angry tears running down her face.

"Yeah I do know. Sora! It's always about Sora! I thought maybe you'd come to realize he doesn't like you back and give up on him, but no!" She stomped her foot childishly, hating the fact that the one to ruin her life doesn't even have a clue.

Riku stared at her, shaking his head. Yeah he felt bad for causing her this pain, but it was understood, or so he thought, from the beginning that it was purely sex and a public façade. But he was tired of the lies. "Can you see yourself Kairi?" His voice quieted down to barely a whisper. "Why are you stuck on me? I treat you bad, I don't love you, I never have, and you know that… You can do so much better than I have to offer…"

Kairi glared at him. "Oh shut the hell up! It's too late for you to be nice and shit." Riku blinked, this was the first time he'd ever heard Kairi swear before. It wasn't like her.

"I hate you Riku. I hate you so much." She began to sob quietly, a look of pure loathing on her face. "Well why don't you go and tell your little whore that you wanna fuck his brains out!" She ripped out savagely.

In a flash Riku had grabbed Kairi's arm and slammed her against the locker.

"NEVER call Sora that again. You know as well as I do that Sora will never be a quick fuck!" He was screaming at her, not caring that he was scaring her. She was just a useless pawn anyway. "I love him with all my heart and I'll wait however long it takes for him to realize that!"

"Is that true?" A quiet voice piped up a few feet away from them. Riku froze, a cold chill of dread running down his spine. He finally turned to look and realized they had an audience. Apparently the bell had rung and he couldn't hear it over his own blood boiling.

"S-Sora…" Riku tripped over the name, a slight blush covering his cheeks. He cursed himself. Sora was the only one who could ever make him act this way.

"Tell me Riku!" Sora exclaimed angrily, "Just tell me if what you said was truth or a lie!" Riku blinked. Sora never raises his voice.

Taking use of Riku's lapse in screaming at her, Kairi bolted out from behind him and ran down the hall. Riku whipped around, shocked. He had forgotten she was even there. He turned and looked back at Sora, taking in his perfect plump lips, his soft-looking brown spikes, and his deep cerulean eyes. Riku had made up his mind.

"Yes…" He paused, unsure of himself. "Yes Sora, it's all true. I've loved you from afar for so long. You said the first time we met that you would hate me forever. I can't even remember what for now." Riku chuckled humorlessly. Sora was looking as though he was just punched in the stomach.

"Ever since that day I watched you, got to know you. The few times we actually talked were heaven. I've always been too scared to tell you because I know you hate me. So I'm sorry." Riku faded off.

In just a couple of seconds, Sora had crossed the short distance and slapped Riku hard across the face. Riku grabbed his cheek, and looked at Sora, shocked.

"You stupid, retarded, idiot!" Sora looked near tears. Riku backed up, horrified.

"I'm sorry, I should have never—"

"Just shut up!" Riku snapped his mouth shut as he was interrupted. Sora sighed, his features softening. He looked at Riku.

"I love you, baka…" Sora moved towards a dumfounded Riku and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I've loved you since I met you, but I was confused and scared, so I ran. I thought I had scared you off."

Finally, all the blood had rushed back into Riku's brain. His arms instantly closed around Sora's waist, trembling slightly. He couldn't believe the turn of events.

"I love you, Riku." Riku looked straight into Sora's eyes, his own glossed over, and bent his head down, capturing Sora's lips in a soft, tentative kiss. Sora moaned appreciatively at the contact.

Seeing that he wasn't going to scare the younger brunette away, Riku took his chance and dove his tongue through the parted lips and explored the moist cavern. He had never thought this would ever come true.

After what seemed like forever, they broke the kiss. They were both breathing heavily, hints of lust showing deep in their eyes. Riku looked around, realized they still had a gawking audience, and smirked. Now everyone knew Sora was his and only his, forever.

Sora, on the other hand, blushed in embarrassment. Laughing, Riku took pity on him and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go baby, to somewhere a little more secluded." Sora blushed even deeper at the remark, knowing what it implied, but his own pants were getting a little tight. He nodded with a squeeze to Riku's hand.

Riku quickly led him out of the school and towards the parking lot. They didn't care about classes, this was much more important. Together they hopped into Riku's silver convertible. With a turn of the key the engine roared to life and Riku peeled out of the parking lot. He turned right at the first stop light, headed towards his home.

All the while, Sora was constantly being a little distracting, what with that hand slowly sliding up Riku's thigh. A low growl escaped his throat.

"If you don't stop that Sora I'm going to have to pull this car over." Sora smirked, pushing his hand closer to Riku's crotch, calling his bluff.

Finally they screeched to a stop in front of Riku's apartment. Grabbing Sora's wrist, Riku pulled him up to his apartment, slamming the door shut behind them once they were inside.

They stood there for a moment staring at each other. Riku grabbed Sora gently and kissed him lightly and lovingly, expressing all the love he felt for the younger boy. Sora turned to putty in his hands. Breaking the kiss, Riku moved lower to Sora's neck, leading him toward the bedroom.

"Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven."

Music flowed from the radio in the corner as Riku gently laid his love on the bed. With a delicate tongue he made a path from the hickey he left on Sora's neck to his ear. He licked the outer shell, then whispered quietly. "I love you so much Sora."

"I love you too Riku." Riku smiled softly, attacking Sora's neck once more. The young brunette moaned apprieciativly, tugging at Riku's tight shirt. Smirking, Riku obliged the silent request and shed his shirt, throwing it on the ground. He then pulled Sora's shirt off as well to better gain access to, well, everything.

Slowly, Riku began to suckle Sora's right nipple, gently lapping his tongue around the pink bud. Meanwhile, his sneaky hand began to undo Sora's pants, 'accidentally' touching his throbbing manhood. Sora was beside himself with little mewls of pleasure.

Riku grinned and moved to the other nipple, lightly nipping the bit of flesh, causing the boy beneath him to arch his back and let out a soft hiss. Riku then began to trail downward, leaving butterfly kisses in his wake until he reached Sora's waistline. He looked up into Sora's lust filled eyes and quickly yanked down his pants and underwear, tossing them aside.

Sora blushed, slightly embarrassed from being exposed like this, but his own raging hormones didn't care. He let out a soft moan as Riku licked and kissed all around his exposed manhood, never touching the member. Reaching into his pocket, Riku pulled out a bottle of lube. Why he had it with him today of all days, he'll never know but he's sure glad he did.

Without warning Riku engulfed Sora's length, causing the smaller one to scream out in pleasure, his hands automatically weaving their way into Riku's hair. Riku pulled back a bit, just suckling the head as he poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers. Gently, he began to probe Sora's hole, inserting one finger. Sora let out a hiss of pain.

Riku let go of Sora's member completely for a moment. "It's okay Sora baby. It'll only hurt at first." He then added a second finger, slowly using a scissoring motion to stretch the hole. Sora nodded, a few tears in his eyes. He knew this was going to hurt, but he hoped Riku was telling the truth about it only hurting at first.

To help alleviate some of the pain, Riku took Sora's member into his mouth again, sucking it down to the base. Sora gasped out in pleasure, a shudder running through his body. He didn't even notice when Riku added a third finger and moved them about as though searching for something. But he did notice when Riku had found what he was looking for.

With a scream of pleasure, Sora arched his back off the bed while Riku pushed and massaged his prostate. When Riku finally relaxed the pressure and pulled his fingers out completely, Sora mewled at the loss. Riku laughed.

"See, I told you." Sora glared at him, but in his horniness it just came off as a cute 'Fuck me now' look, with which Riku was only to happy to oblige. "Now it's going to hurt again, but only for a minute okay?" Sora nodded again, watching Riku remove his own pants and slather lube on his member. Riku then turned and looked Sora straight in the eyes. "Are you sure about this?"

THWACK! Riku rubbed the new bump on his head. "What was that for?" Sora glared at him, actually being able to get the glare down.

"It was for asking a stupid question!" Sora lay back down. "Now shut up and fuck me!" Riku looked shocked for a moment, then smiled.

"Whatever you say love." Riku positioned himself between Sora's legs, hoisting said legs around him. He then placed the tip of his cock right on Sora's hole.

"I love you Sora." Riku then fully sheathed his member in one thrust, causing Sora to cry out in pain, tears running freely down his cheeks. Riku stayed put, softly rubbing Sora's chest and wiping his tears away. "Let me know when you're ready."

Sora thought this burning would never end. It felt as though someone had just stuck a red hot poker deep inside him. But he had to admit, behind that pain there was something else building. Sora flexed his muscles experimentally, tightening around Riku's cock. Now it was Riku's turn to hiss in pleasure.

After a few long moments, Sora realized that it didn't really hurt anymore. There was just a huge buildup of sexual anticipation, and he was ready.

"Hey Riku?' He looked up into Riku's eyes, a look of burning lust and love in his own. "I love you too. Now please, fuck me."

Grinning, Riku replied, "But of course." He slowly extracted his member to the tip, then slammed it back in causing Sora to scream, again, but this time in pleasure. Riku kept up a steady pace, pushing in and pulling out, constantly trying to hit a certain spot, and then he found it.

Sora almost bounced them both off the bed with his loud scream and his wild movements. Smirking Riku positioned himself to hit the same spot every time he thrust in. Soon Riku was panting with pleasure and effort, and Sora was a puddle of pleasure, tears rolling down his cheeks again.

Sora didn't know what to do with himself, this pleasure felt so good. The tears leaking from his eyes were from sheer ecstasy and he felt a strange sensation building up in the pit of his stomach. Soon he was thrashing around like crazy, the pleasure becoming almost unbearable.

Riku reached his hand down and began to massage Sora's forgotten member. He could feel himself close to the edge as he pistoned his member in and out. "Cum with me Sora!" After a moment Sora screamed even louder, if that were possible, and released his seed all over their chests and Riku's hand. At the same moment Riku thrust one last time and shot his own seed deep inside Sora.

Breathing heavily, Riku collapsed next to Sora, holding him tightly as they both rode out the aftershocks of their orgasms. Sora shuddered and twitched every few seconds and Riku just held on tighter, softly licking the shell of his ear.

"I love you so much, my Sora." Riku softly whispered into Sora's ear.

"I love you too, my Riku." Sora called back, already drifting off into dreamland, Riku following behind.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Riku! Don't do that!" Sora giggled, running away from his perverted boyfriend. It's been two years since that day in high school, and they've barely changed at all.

Sora was still the shy innocent one, even though he got his brains fucked out every night almost. And Riku was still the perverted bastard. Right now they were running through a mall. Riku was fully intent on taking Sora into a private corner somewhere and having his way with him, but Sora, who was still a little old fashioned, thought they should go to a movie and do it there.

Finally, Riku gave in. Movie it was.

"What movie do you want to see, koi?" Sora was bouncing up and down gleefully. He loved it when he won.

"How about a horror?" Sora sighed.

"Okay, but only if I get all the sugar I want!" Riku smirked devilishly.

"But of course, shall we?" Sora grabbed Riku's arm and they got in line at the concession stand behind a boy with blue hair and a boy with red hair. Currently the boy with red hair was ordering everything on the menu. Riku sweat dropped and Sora just smiled, amused.

Once the two boys in front of them made off with their goods, Sora stepped forward and demanded the same thing, everything. The people behind them started to get angry; they weren't going to have anything left for them! The people behind the counter just looked harassed.

Eventually, Sora and Riku managed to get everything they wanted and made their way to the movie and went up to the back row. There was another couple sitting way on the other end of the row, which Sora recognized as the red head from the line. The lights dimmed and the previews began, and Sora was already halfway through his sugar.

Riku just sat back and watched. Sora was always more fun when he was high on sugar. He glanced down the row to see the red headed boy eating with as much gusto as his Sora, and laughed at the blue headed boy. He had the same plans as Riku.

Finally the movie started and all of Sora's food was gone. Sora cuddled up with Riku, laughing at the girl in the movie who just died. Horror movies were funny! Sora started bouncing in his chair all hyper on the sugar. Riku was just about to make a move when a loud moan broke through his thoughts. Everyone turned to look at the red head and blunette. They were in the middle of full out sex, not caring who heard them.

Sora started giggling and Riku scowled. They had ruined his plan. All of the sudden the movie stopped and the boys finally finished. They both looked exhausted and they glanced around, realizing everyone was watching them.

"I guess we have yet another place we're banned from…"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N**: Ok that last part was just a little bonus for you guys. I thought it would have been funny if Riku and Sora was a part of Daisuke's and Satoshi's audience. If you were confused by this last part, go and read my DNAngel one-shot, **Banned**, and it shall all become clear!

**Review** please!

**~Kupo~**


End file.
